olympusactionusfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Achievementy
Achievementy ''- (ang. osiągnięcia) są to specjalne wpisy do pierwszego posta tematu, które bogowie zdobywają czyniąc niebywale głupie lub niebywale epickie rzeczy. Są one proponowane przez jednego gracza, przegłosowywane przez ogół, a potem wpisywane przez moderatora, jeżeli uzna, że są odpowiednie. Oficjalnym aczifkarzem (przyznającym achivmenty) jest Tytokus (samozwańczo, oczywiście). Istnieją one od drugiej edycji OA.Od czasów stworzenia ich, panteon doczekał się 6 zatwierdzonych przed moderatora achivmentów. Spis Achievementów '''Achievement numer 1 '''''1# O niebiosa! Orkowie padali niczym muchy, ale nawet gdy ich nie było, dzielny James walczył dalej! I zwyciężał! Orki padały dalej... Teraz zanim pojawi się pierwszy ork musi urodzić się kilkanaście minus orków! Achievement unlocked: negatywne orki! Zdobywca - ''James/James ''Wyjaśnienie ''- Podczas jednego z etapów questa, który polegał na zabiciu grupy orków, James nie doczytał posta, w którym inny z bogów zabił już wszystkie orki i zabijał dalej... tak, że wkrótce dostaliśmy orków na minusie! '''Achievement numer 2 ''2# Ludzie odchodzą i przychodzą. Gnomy także. Ale ten gnom, umiłowany przez Ravenosa, dzięki swojej wiernej służbie w ruinach Osgiliath, powrócił do świata żywych, by dalej służyć i pomagać. '''Achievement unlocked: Wskrzeszający gnomy Zdobywca''' -'' Ravenos/MathRaven27 ''Wyjaśnienie -'' Podczas obrony ruin Osgiliath Ravenos stał się niebywale zainteresowany gnomami ogrodowymi. Gdy jakikolwiek ginął, wpadał w depresję, dlatego by wyciągnąć swojego Pana z depresji, gnom powrócił do świata żywych. Achievement numer 3 '''''3# Znaleziona na bagnach żaba, okazała się kobietą. Tylko jak ją odczarować? Na szczęście, w oddziale był Kniv'trop, który okazał się specjalistą w tym temacie. I cóż z tego, że palenie fajki, kąpiele w mleku, czy żabie całusy nie pomogły? Przecież, najważniejsze są chęci. Achievement unlocked: Żabi specjalista Zdobywca -'' Kniv'Trop aka. Książek/Goloman ''Wyjaśnienie -'' Podczas jeden z boskich podróży, kompania natknęła się na zaczarowaną żabę, którą zaklinała się, że jest zaczarowaną księżniczka! Kniv'Trop natychmiast przystąpił do działania, jednak widać wiedza z książek nie zawsze jest dokładna, gdyż żaden z proponowanych przez niego sposobów, nie pomógł. Ale się przynajmniej starał chłopak... Achievement numer 4 ''4#''' Bogowie nie są doskonali, i także miewają uczucia. Złość, nienawiść, zazdrość nawet miłość. Ale jednego można być pewnym - prawdziwą rekordzistką w tym ostatnim uczuciu jest Selene. Okazało się, że grzeczni i ułożeni bogowie, w większej swojej liczbie potrafią naprawdę bardzo dobrze okazywać swoją miłość do jedynej bogini na tym panteonie. Na razie Selene, dobrze udaje się wymijać miłosne pułapki, ale wyścig szczurów trwa. '''Achievement unlocked: Szkoła Złamanych Serc ''Zdobywca -'' Selena/Selene Wyjaśnienie -' ''O jedyną (do czasu) kobietę na Boskim Osiedlu od początku jej przebywania toczyły się ostre i nieprzebierające w środkach walki. Do eposów przejdzie długi pojedynek pomiędzy Markosem, a Kniv'Tropem o względy Seleny. Jednak nie byli to jedyni zakochani, dzięki czemu, Selena zasłużyła sobie na achivment. Achievement numer 5 '''5# Młoda Bogini - Aksuki. Urzekła wszystkich bogów swoją honorowością i poszanowaniem obyczajów. Ale na każdego czeka moment decyzji. Jej decyzją było poświęcenie się dla przyjaciół. Jej decyzja pozwoliła innym bogom żyć. Dzięki jej poświęceniu wszechświat jest bezpieczny. Pamięć o niej nigdy nie zginie, a wszechświat powinien być jej wdzięczny na wszelkie czasy. Achievment unlocked: Bohaterska śmierć ''Zdobywca -'' Aksuki/Shaker ''Wyjaśnienie - ''W queście prowadzonym przez Shakera, poświęcił on swoją boginię by bogom udało się zwyciężyć Pana Ciemności. Jej śmierć została uhonorowana achievementem. Achievement numer 6 6# Ciemność przysłoniła boskie oblicza. Potężny Cień okazał się być baaaardzo złym. Nawet gorszym od Bajcarusa. Zło wręcz było złe. Ciemność była ciemna. Cień okazał się być celem ataków wielu Bogów. Ale skoro zyskał potęgę zła, to co mu mogą zrobić? Sytuację uratował Moderatus, ale jednak po długiej walce. Czyli wychodzi na to, co mówią w telewizji - słuchanie metalu doprowadza do tego, że stajesz się Panem i Bogiem Ciemności. Achivment Unlocked: Zło jest złe ''Zdobywca -'' Shadow/BlackShadow ''Wyjaśnienie - ''Podczas tego samego questa, w którym zginęła Aksuki, Shadow zszedł na stronę zła i towarzyszył Panu Ciemności, w walce przeciwko reszcie bogów. Był to ewenement, dlatego uhonorowaliśmy go aczifkiem. Achievement numer 7 7# Bogowie co dziwne, bardzo często zamiast interesować się wybuchającymi śmiertelnikami i umierającymi światami (albo na odwrót), bardzo często woląc grzebać w papierach i wytykać innym błędy lub drobne podkradanki patronatów. W tym chaosie i popychankach, często potrzebny jest księgowy, ktoś kto to wszystko uporządkuje. Niepozorny (a raczej niezwykle wybuchowy), spokojny (wolne żarty!) i miły (dla umarłych) bóg Casulono, w godzinach boskiej pracy nie ukazuje swoich talentów księgowego, ale gdy tylko zniknie z uniwersum, natychmiast ujawnia się w nim ukryty kronikarz i pisarz. Mimo, że jego praca wcale nie zmieniła ilości konfliktów, to przynajmniej profesjonalnie wygląda. A o jak najbardziej profesjonalne władanie właśnie bogom chodzi. Achivment Unlocked: Boski Gryzipiórek Zdobywca - 'Casulono/orzelek18 '''Wyjaśnienie - '''Orzelek18 zajmuje się porządkowaniem informacji w, czyli m.in. aktualizacje map PWB, listy bogów itp. 'Achievement numer 8 8# Niczym Obi-Wan, bóg Holzen, jeden z najbardziej boskiego panteonu, potrafi wykrywać zakłócenia w Mocy. Jak w oryginale, były one wywołane przez miliony głosów, ale tym razem okazało się, że zabrakło... gorzały! Można się martwić, czy nie zacznie walczyć mieczami świetlnymi, albo nie zapuka do jego drzwi Luke Skywalker... Achivment Unlocked: May the Force be with you! '''Zdobywca - '''Holzen/behemort '''Wyjaśnienie - '''Saatowie - lud Holzena - w czasie najazdu admirałów został zmuszony do ukrycia się w labiryntach w pośpiechu - niestety z zaopatrzeniem poszło gorzej... W czasie odpierania szturmów do dowódcy uciekinierów doszła wiadomość, że w całym kompleksie nie ma już... gorzały, przez co morale wszystkich spadło do szalenie niskiej wartości. Wyczuł to Holzen i niczym Obi-Wan posłużył się dialogiem - z tym, że krzyk z milionów gardeł NIE ucichł.